


Конец, но не начало

by Ginger_Elle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama & Romance, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Scents & Smells
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Elle/pseuds/Ginger_Elle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти Гарри Эггси приходит в его квартиру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конец, но не начало

Ключи от квартиры Гарри ему дал Мерлин. Он же помог обойти препятствия вроде кодов-ловушек и инфракрасных лучей, которые при срабатывании передавали сигнал тревоги в резиденцию Книгсмен.

— Это было бы хорошей проверкой вашей ловкости и сообразительности, Галахад, — заметил Мерлин, когда Эггси попал, наконец, в квартиру, — в любой другой день, кроме сегодняшнего.

Сегодня утром в зале собраний огласили завещание Гарри Харта. Кресло Артура пустовало. Зато во всех остальных, кроме двух, сидели рыцари во плоти, а не голограммы. Случившееся заставило многих прервать свои миссии и приехать в лондонскую штаб-квартиру.

Эггси надеялся, что Гарри всё же упомянул его. Он не ждал денег и даже вещица на память (вроде оставленного Мерлину чучела Мистера Пиклза) ему не была нужна — у него и так было слишком много воспоминаний. Но упоминание стало бы ещё одним — на это раз вещественным — доказательством того, что Гарри был к нему неравнодушен.

Завещание читал сэр Пеллинор, старейший из ныне живущих агентов. Он жил в поместье где-то на юге Англии, давно отойдя от дел и сменив сверхтехнологичную броню рыцаря на мягкий и уютный костюм провинциального джентльмена, а строгие оксфорды на дерби. Наверное, немногим агентам Кингсмен удавалось дожить до преклонных лет и выращивания роз в собственном саду. Гарри не удалось.

Он упал на добела отмытую дорожку перед церковью в американском захолустье. Очки отбросило в сторону, и Эггси словно в замедленной съёмке наблюдал мелькающие под немыслимыми углами церковь, машины, Валентайна, траву, людей с ружьями, небо, снова церковь и снова машины, а по экрану ползли тёмные брызги, из точек превращаясь в пятна и косые полосы.

Когда мелькание прекратилось, он увидел лежащего на земле Гарри. Поза была странно спокойной, словно он упал не от выстрела в упор. Никаких раскинутых рук или подогнутых ног. Гарри даже замертво умудрился упасть как джентльмен — сдержанно и без аффектации.

По другую сторону экрана Эггси вцепился зубами в запястье, чтобы не закричать, а потом отчаянно и зло колотил кулаками по столу, потому что ненавидел Валентайна и потому что любил Гарри. И потому что не успел.

— Он просто не успел. Галахад брал завещание из хранилища, оно лежало на его рабочем столе, — механический, лишенный каких бы то ни было интонаций голос Мерлина в его голове раздался так неожиданно, что Эггси дёрнулся на стуле, чем вызвал укоризненный взгляд сразу от Рокси, и Пеллинора. Мерлин же, сидевший на другом конце стола перед раскрытым ноутбуком, ничуть не изменился в лице, только глаза, скользнув по изумленному лицу Эггси, опустились к экрану.

Наверняка у него была возможность не только говорить в микрофон, но и просто набирать сообщения, которые потом озвучивались передатчиком в ухе.

Этот гад посылает ему сообщения прямо в голову! Шлёт ему грёбаные эсэмэски прицельно в мозг!

Наглое вторжение Мерлина так разозлило Эгси, что он сначала не уловил смысла сказанных слов.

Гарри не успел. Он хотел что-то поменять в завещании — возможно, упомянуть его, но не успел. С Валентайном всё закрутилось так быстро, что времени не то что на завещания — на еду не было.

Потом, когда Гарри погиб, времени тоже не было: предательство Артура, перелёт в убежище Валентайна, Ланселот и спутники, Чарли, сумасшедшая стерва на протезах… Ему некогда было подумать о Гарри. Осознать. Оплакать. Понять, что он не вернётся. Это всё пришло потом, когда он вернулся в Лондон. Рванулось наружу. Сдетонировало. Эггси казалось, его рвёт на клочки отчаянием, болью, безвозвратностью. Пониманием, что не успел.

Эггси и сам не сразу понял, что привязывается к Гарри в другом смысле, тайном и возбуждающем. Он навещал его в медицинском отсеке, помогал восстановиться после комы: поддерживал, пока Гарри взбирался на тренажёр, хватаясь за рукояти похудевшими руками, разминал мышцы, копируя движения массажистов, подхватывал, когда ослабевшие ноги вдруг подкашивались… Гарри восстанавливался быстро, и Эггси вдруг понял, что жалеет: когда Галахад вернётся в строй, он будет лишён доступа к его телу, к его жилистому и сильному телу, покрытому бледными следами старых шрамов. Гарри вновь станет хладнокровным и неприступным агентом Кингсмен.

Но как ни странно таким, во всеоружии, Эггси хотел его даже больше.

После выздоровления Гарри они виделись редко, но Эггси всё же выбрал удобный момент и сумел навести разговор на нужную тему. Впрочем, навести — неподходящее слово; Эггси спросил в лоб:

— А вы один живете? Или с кем-то?

Гарри посмотрел на него с таким удивленным и осуждающим видом, словно Эггси на торжественном обеде высморкался в скатерть.

У Эггси были быстрыми не только пальцы, но и язык, поэтому он заговорил прежде, чем Гарри сумел выстроить в голове очередную заумную фразу про то, что истинный джентльмен не задает другому джентльмену столь личных вопросов, а если и задает, то не в такой форме.

— Я просто хотел набраться опыта на тот случай, если пройду… Я же не могу никому рассказать. Вот как вы скрываете свою работу от жены… или детей… или с кем вы там живете?

— Я живу один, если тебе так интересно, Эггси, — голос поучающий и строгий.

— Ну, кто-то к вам заходит… Приводите ведь. Телок, туда-сюда… — Эггси подмигнул и заговорщицки усмехнулся, но тут же поправился, увидев как сжимаются в линию тонкие губы Гарри: — То есть, девочек… девушек… — Так как выражение лица Гарри не менялось, он решил добавить ещё один вариант: — Юных леди?

Гарри только открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но Эггси опять не дал — ему в отличие от Гарри воспитание позволяло перебивать собеседника, и ещё Эггси не мог сдержаться… Он знал эту свою дурацкую особенность: в неловких ситуациях вместо того, чтобы заткнуться, он начинал нести первое, что приходило в голову, — обычно откровенную чушь.

— Или не юных? Или не леди? Как насчёт мальчиков? Молодых джентльменов? Брутальных самцов?

Эггси перевёл дух. Он определенно планировал не это.

Гарри смотрел на него профессиональным взглядом секретного агента — вдумчивым, проницательным и не выражающим ничего. Абсолютно ничего.

— Юношеская откровенность довольно мила, — произнёс наконец Гарри, — но я настоятельно рекомендую в будущем прощупывать почву с большим уважением к собеседнику и в более мягких выражениях. Возможно, нам стоит посвятить пару часов изучению того, как следует осведомляться о сексуальных предпочтениях другого человека и как распознать ситуацию, когда такого рода расспросы категорически неуместны.

Эггси выслушал эту тираду с унылым видом — всё говорило в пользу того, что ответа на свои вопросы он так и не услышит, но Гарри удивил в очередной раз:

— Касательно вопроса: у меня нет однозначных предпочтений. Иногда мне нравятся молодые леди, иногда меня тянет к особам более зрелым. Я не отметаю брутальных самцов напрочь, иногда они удивительно подходят к случаю и к объёмам выпитого, но в целом предпочитаю тех, кто умеет себя вести — в постели в том числе.

Эгггси понял намёк и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы присвистнуть: в конце концов, Гарри только что напомнил ему ещё раз, что ценит хорошие манеры.

— Благодарю, — кивнул Эггси. — Я серьёзно, спасибо! Это то, что надо.

— Не стоит зря надеяться, — Гарри чуть склонил голову набок, изучающе рассматривая Эггси, — даже если наши вкусы чем-то и совпадают. Вы — курсант, я — агент. Отношения между нами невозможны. В Кингсмен такое не приветствуется и очень жёстко пресекается.

— А если я тоже стану агентом? — не мог не спросить Эггси.

— Ничего не изменится.

— А если я вылечу?

— Надеюсь, этого не произойдёт, — Гарри развернулся, давая понять, что разговор на этом окончен.

У Эггси было слабое место — пренебрежение правилами, так что он продолжал кружить вокруг Гарри. Тот показывался на базе Кингсмен нечасто, но Эггси не так уж много было нужно: пара сухих реплик, оценивающий взгляд, сладковато-цитрусовый запах одеколона, который чувствовался, если подойти к Гарри совсем близко. От этого запаха Эггси сходил с ума. Он мерещился ему даже через несколько часов после встречи с Гарри. Запах преследовал его, словно навязчивая галлюцинация: возникал вдруг из ниоткуда, и Эггси крутил головой, ища, не появился ли рядом Гарри.

Когда Эггси разрешили провести двадцать четыре часа со своим наставником, они пошли заказывать костюм. С Эггси снимали мерки, а Гарри стоял в другом конце комнаты возле окна и наблюдал. Его глаза внимательно следили за пальцами портного, словно Гарри был кукловодом, который управлял послушной и ловкой марионеткой… Или словно он сам прикасался к Эггси, обходил его, нащупывал точки, необходимые для верного кроя, вроде середины спины, яремной впадины или седьмого шейного позвонка. Эггси чувствовал, что у него встаёт, и от всей души радовался, что мерки для брюк уже сняты — иначе портной мог бы случайно нащупать неуместную, даже какую-то стыдную и жалкую эрекцию.

Гарри как будто заметил в его взгляде то самое стыдное и жалкое и подошёл ближе.

— Ну, вот и всё, — сообщил он. — Скоро сможешь примерить.

— Через сколько месяцев? — усмехнулся Эггси.

— «Кингсмен» — единственное ателье на Сэвил-роу, где костюм могут изготовить за сутки. Разумеется, если это особый костюм.

— Гарри, давно хотел спросить, — вдруг произнёс Эггси, — что у вас за одеколон?

Гарри взглянул на него немного удивлённо, но ответил:

— «Букет Бленхейма». Очень старый аромат. Создан специально для герцога Мальборо в 1902 году. Прекрасный выбор для джентльмена.

— Бленхейм? — переспросил Эггси. — Запомню. Или его только герцоги и прочие обладатели серебряных ложек могут купить?

— Почему же, кто угодно может. Зайди в магазин «Пенхалигонс» на Бёри-стрит. Именно в этот. Скажешь, что предпочитаешь оксфорды, но не броги, и тебя проводят к управляющему. «Кингсмен» поддерживает хорошие отношения с изготовителями шляп, обуви, чемоданов, ну и с парфюмерами тоже.

— И что, мне дадут скидку? — хмыкнул Эггси, уже прикидывавший в голове, во сколько может обойтись одеколон, созданный лично для герцога.

— Тебе предложат особые разновидности «Букета», такие, которые, к примеру, собьют любую собаку со следа или, наоборот, не дадут собакам на тебя напасть.

— Наверное, такое может пригодиться… если я пройду в «Кингсмен».

— Я уверен, что ты пройдёшь, — сказал Гарри и неожиданно для Эггси отвёл глаза.

Гарри не угадал. Равно в то же время сутки спустя Эггси стоял в квартире Гарри и слушал печальную историю Мистера Пиклза, а когда она была закончена, сказал:

— Да ну их в пень… Правила, собачек, Артура и всех его рыцарей, манеры и джентльменов тоже. Я не выдержал испытание. Я слабак. Отлично. Но теперь-то мы можем потрахаться?

— Не вижу к этому препятствий, — улыбнулся Гарри.

Эггси схватил его за плечи, тряхнул несколько раз и тут же отпустил. Гарри не шевелился, словно ожидая, что он будет делать дальше, а лицо было такое… такое, словно он позволит ему всё, абсолютно всё. А Эггси не знал, что ему делать — его обычная лихая наглость словно испарилась куда-то, и он не смел даже пошевелиться.

Гарри протянул руку и коснулся кончика подбородка Эггси, заставив приподнять лицо. Его палец толкнулся в полураскрытые губы Эггси, но упёрся в плотно сжатые зубы.

— Когда ты говорил очередную глупость, всегда хотелось заткнуть тебе рот, — прокомментировал Гарри.

— Чем?

— Для начала вот так. Потом посмотрим.

Гарри подошёл к нему вплотную и поцеловал. Его губы были твёрдыми и горячими, но целовали с удивительной нежностью. Эггси несмело провёл ладонью по спине Гарри, поднялся вверх и запустил её в волосы.

А потом вмешался Мерлин.

— Я вернусь, и мы продолжим, — сказал Гарри, усаживая Эггси за ноутбук в своём кабинете. — Вернее, мы начнём.

Он на секунду коснулся рукой плеча Эггси и исчез.

Эггси поднёс к лицу руку, от неё едва ощутимо пахло «Букетом Бленхейма».

Пока длился перелёт до Штатов, Эггси успел не по разу обойти квартиру Гарри. Возможно, истинному джентльмену не стоило так делать, но Эггси, к счастью, им не был, поэтому не постеснялся пошариться в шкафах в ванной. Он нашел там этот самый «Букет», старомодно выглядящую бутылочку с не менее старомодным серым бантиком. Еще там были мыло, крем для бритья и ещё какие-то флакончики — все с тем же запахом. Эггси обнюхивал их, как полоумная кошка валерьянку, и не мог надышаться. Он представлял, как Гарри вернётся — уставший, невыспавшийся, злой, а он поможет ему раздеться, осторожно, чтобы не потревожить синяков, и они уйдут в большую спальню с огромной старомодной кроватью и сделают там всё, что так долго откладывали из-за идиотских правил…

В конце концов, Галахад вернулся в эту квартиру, только это уже был новый Галахад. Он прокрался сюда, как вор. Он ходил по квартире тихо и бесшумно, как привидение… Пытался представить, как оно могло у них быть. Как всё могло бы быть, если бы не проклятый Валентайн. Да, Эггси всё-таки стал агентом Кингсмен, но если бы ему сказали выбирать: быть агентом или сохранить жизнь Гарри, он бы не задумываясь выбрал второе. С ДжейБи он задумывался, он даже пытался пристрелить собачонку; с Гарри он даже не стал бы брать из рук Артура пистолет.

Он бы отдал всё что угодно, чтобы вернуть Гарри… Чтобы у них было будущее. Чтобы у них был хотя бы один день. Да хотя бы час. Сраный, долбаный час до того, как Мерлин их прервал.

Эггси вспомнил о Мерлине и снял очки.

— Что вы задумали, Галахад? — сразу зазвучало в ухе.

Эггси вынул передатчик.

— Не ваше дело!

Он взял с полки флакон «Букета Бленхейма».

Несколько холодных капель, которые он растёр между пальцами, пахли резко и удушливо. Спирт выветривался, запах менялся.

Эггси поставил одеколон на место и вышел из ванной. Запах, ставший привычным — элегантным и свежим — тянулся за ним. Эггси упал на диван в гостиной и попробовал представить, что Гарри здесь, что он сейчас войдёт и скажет: «Ну что, начнём?»

Ничего не получалось — даже та самая комната и тот самый запах не помогали. Гарри больше нет. Они упустили свой шанс. Они разминулись со своим шансом на час — и на целую жизнь.

Эггси яростно тёр кулаком лоб, словно его мучила головная боль.

— Почему? Почему, мать твою, мы ничего не успели?


End file.
